U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,372 relates to a sheet interleave system for reciprocating mold plate patty forming apparatus used during the processing and packaging of patty molded food products. The apparatus inserts thin, flexible material, such as sheets of paper, plastic film, or other like material, between adjacent, individual finished patty molded products immediately upon the molded patties being knocked out of the cavities in the mold plate of the patty forming apparatus.